


Illusion

by NightWriter247



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter247/pseuds/NightWriter247
Summary: The one where Jack is under the influence of Goa'uld tech once again.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 15





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> My first Jack/Daniel one shot!
> 
> It started as an imagine on Instagram and everyone hated the ending.  
> So I made an extended version!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Overwhelming fear encased Jack as he ran.  
It gripped his chest and filled his brain.  
He was frantic, searching for Daniel. Or at least a way out. But each door looked like another door.  
Each hallway looked like another hallway.  
His ears strained for any sound.  
The popping of gunfire in the distance.   
Battle cries of the jaffa.  
But there was nothing. Nothing but dead silence.   
Even the sound of his boots hitting the concrete floor was muted.  
He turned into another hall.  
Before he could stop himself he was falling, tripped up by his own two feet.  
Slowly, he pushed himself off the floor.   
He looked around the many doors.  
"Danny?" He called.  
There was no echo where there should have been. It were as though he were talking under water.  
He took a few silent steps and called his name again.  
After a moment it came to him, so soft he almost didn't hear it.  
"Jack?"  
It was coming from the door to his left.  
Jack opened it with shaking hands.

Suddenly the room wasn't a room.  
It was the commanding end of a Goa'uld mothership.  
There sitting on the floor in chains was Daniel.

"Danny!"

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Daniel snapped. 

Jack stopped, confused.

"What do you think I'm doing here? Picking apples?"

Daniel sputtered, looking as though he wanted to argue.

"You have to go!" He chose instead. "The ship is going to explode."

Jack dropped to one knee to look at Daniel's restraints. Simple chains, but locked with a Goa'uld device.   
He rose to his feet and went to the control panel.   
He pulled and pried, but it wouldn't budge.   
In anger he punched the front of it, not leaving the tiniest of marks.

"Jack, just go!" Daniel said pleadingly.

"Not without you!"

"There isn't enough TIME!"

Jack looked at Daniel.  
He then looked around the room as if hoping a solution would present itself.  
When he realized there was none, he sat on the floor next to Daniel.

"What are you doing?" Daniel demanded.

Jack knew that he should save himself for his lover's sake.  
So that Daniel would know he'd still be out there somewhere in the world.  
A big smudge on society's perfect portrait.

But he still remembered what it was like when Daniel was ascended.  
A shiver ran down his spine; It still haunted him at night.

No. There would be no grieving and then moving on. He wouldn't pick up the pieces. He wouldn't try to create the chemistry with Sam she mistakenly thought they had. He wouldn't even throw himself into work as means of escape.  
Not this time.  
Not again.

Jack pulled Daniel to lean against him.

"I lived without you once, Danny." He said firmly. "I won't do it again."

Daniel laid his head on Jack's shoulder.  
The lights began to flash.  
They both braced themselves as the countdown came to a close.  
An orange-red flash filled Jack's vision…

"Jack? Jack, can you hear me?"

Jack opened his eyes with a gasp.   
Cool hands held his face, his skin hot to the touch.

"Say something!"

Jack blinked hard, realizing his vision was blurred.   
Worried blue eyes came into view.

"Danny?" he croaked out, his voice hoarse.

"Jack!" A smile broke onto Daniel's face. "Don't worry we're gonna get you out of here. Sam disabled the machine."

Machine?  
His mind scrambled to make sense of everything. It grappled at faded images.  
With a sharp pain in his temple, they started to clear.

Jaffa dragging him down the hall.  
A gold capsule.  
Glowing eyes through a dusty window.

"It wasn't real…" he mumbled.

It wasn't real.   
It was only an illusion.


End file.
